


Built Like a Brickhouse Full of Wolves

by Ghost_Kaiju



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, someone has anger management issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Kaiju/pseuds/Ghost_Kaiju
Summary: On the rare occasion where Kakuzu’s mindless rage fully takes over, somehow Hidan managed to coax him back into self-control and takes care of the aftermath.





	Built Like a Brickhouse Full of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a one-shot for the KakuHida Week on Tumblr, the prompt was "Taking care of the other" but is now Part 1 of a series

 

One more broken spine, one more shredded artery, one more crushed skull.

For once, it isn't Hidan who is the one completely out of his mind among the bodies and the blood. Hidan is simply watching as Kakuzu is effectively destroying any chance of an alliance between the Akatsuki and this group of missing-nin for hire. This meeting at the mercenaries' hideout had taken weeks to secure but apparently, their hosts' words were all the wrong ones.

One more sneer, one more sarcastic reply, one more interruption.

Simple details really, but that's all it took for Kakuzu to lose control and have his rage end the negotiations. Hidan has known his partner as a cruel man who enjoys lashing out, but not like this.

The Kakuzu he is used to have by his side holds nothing back and is devastating, but in a different way than what's happening before his eyes. It's usually all threads and destructive elements and nearly unbreakable fists throwing unblockable punches. The impacts of his abilities are everywhere. But _this_ Kakuzu is contained within himself: no threads, no masked creatures, no honed taijutsu moves. It's all about tearing throats with bare teeth, ripping out limbs with raw strength, smashing heads on the ground. It's Kakuzu himself that's everywhere, but not at once.

It's like comparing a well-trained shinobi to a rabid dog. Both are deadly in their own ways but at least you can reason with the man. Or bribe him at least.

Hidan has made Kakuzu furious more often than anybody else but he's never made him this far gone. The anger and violence reserved for Hidan is cold and precise and usually matches his own intensity when they are clashing. They know when to stop and sometimes there's even damage-control afterwards. It's nothing like this white-hot, mindless rage that's currently tearing lungs out of rib-cages. There's no aftercare for mortal men being separated from their vital organs. 

Still, he couldn't help but consider it an open challenge from now on to bring out by himself this version of Kakuzu one day.  

Hidan hasn't involved himself in the slaughter just yet, being pretty sure that murdering the entire group of people they were supposed to ally themselves with _wasn't_ originally an option on the table. He doesn't know – nor care – much about criminal organizations' proper dealings but it's certainly not... this.  Just watching Kakuzu dart from one victim to the other, he wonders if that's what he himself looks like during their usual combined attacks. Feral, unpredictable and terrifying. He hopes he does.

It's now obvious to him that none of the mercenaries must survive this encounter, not that they have a chance of doing so anyways. Most of them are in pieces by now and the few that remains are either focused on Kakuzu or trying to make a run for it.

Those who ran have barely reached the large hallway leading to the exit before being torn in half by Hidan's scythe. If everyone has to die, he might as well dedicate a few kills to Lord Jashin. There's no time for the full curse to be done but he plans to compensate with a complete after-kill prayer. His usual frantic screaming is being heard as he reaps down anyone who comes nearby.

The future looks grim for anyone stuck between two unhinged S-rank killers.

Kakuzu's pace is slowing down until the last man standing is spread in multiple parts across the room. He finally reaches a full-stop as there is no one left to eviscerate, slightly hunched forward on a heap of bodies, breathing heavily.

Satisfied with having some fresh kills tonight, Hidan needs to trace the Jashinist symbol to perform his after-kill ritual but the entire room is covered in blood, organs or limbs.  This place reeks of shit and sweat but it was like this even before the bloodbath. They need to burn the whole damn place down and leave. Quickly.

“Oi! Kakuzu! “

No response.

“...tch. Hey bang-up job 'Kuzu on the whole fucking talking them into working for us,” Hidan says pointing at what's left of their hosts “anyways they were fucking useless wimps an– ”

Next thing he knows there's a hand around his throat and another clutching the side of his head, a thumb pressing way too close to his eye. Bringing both his arms up swiftly between Kakuzu's, Hidan is holding onto his partner's throat with both hands. He manages to force his hands up onto the stitched jawline and by pushing his elbows outwards to widen Kakuzu's hold, he makes sure that they're locked in a standstill. When it comes down to up-close and personal fighting, they're evenly matched for strength, speed and combat skills. It's only Kakuzu's battle experience and much quicker wits that wins out when they fight, but right now, these two aspects of him are not in attendance. There's a vacant look in his eyes.

“FUCKING hellshit Kakuzu! You fucking godless trash!” he said through gritted teeth. His tone is slightly raspy from the choke-hold, but his voice is just clear enough to make its way into Kakuzu's mind.

Kakuzu’s hold twitched and loosened up a bit, but Hidan knows full well that even if he frees himself Kakuzu would just pounce back anyways. He has to fucking talk him out of this.

“tch... 'Kuzu! Fucking look at me, fucking LOOK here!” fighting is usually very welcome by Hidan, but not like this, not now. There’s no fun in fighting a Kakuzu that was pissed off by someone else. He better be given the time to pray in peace after this whole debacle. He can't believe that he's trying to get out of a fight by being the damn calming voice of reason.

“uurgh they're all fucking dead...Kak'zu! ... we gotta leave, decrepit asshole! ... K'zu! ”

The voice rings echoes in Kakuzu's mind, he doesn't hear words but rather instinctively understands concepts and vague feelings. _Hidan. Partner. Hate. Can't Die. Best One. Keep._

A few hitched breaths later and those hazy, bloodshot green eyes are finally sharpening, slowly taking in the surroundings. Hands calmly letting go of their hold, Kakuzu takes a step back. Every details about tonight's rampage seem to hit him all at once and taking a deep breath, he finally speaks up “we... leave now.”

“Fucking right we are but what THE SHIT was all that?” snapped Hidan. He's just staring in disbelief, hoping for an answer or maybe an actual apology “did you fucking think I was one of these useless fucks just now? At least you fucking snapped out of whatever this brain-dead mode was.” He faintly sounded insulted at the idea of being mistaken for one of these low-lives.

Kakuzu simply glared at him without responding to that, mostly because having to explain that Hidan himself is the one who brought him back in control isn't something he wants to do. Ever. There would be no end to Hidan's banter and smugness. He'd be met with Hidan's mocking _Kakuzu-chaaaan_ all over again.

\------

Making their way out of the hideout after unleashing a wide fire jutsu to destroy the place, they were both agreeing that spending the night in the small reclusive inn they spotted a few miles north was the best option. Kakuzu was fully allowing the expense this time, seeing as he needed a proper shower and an actual bed for the night.

\------

Hidan, being on the roof performing his tedious devotional habits, meant silent time for Kakuzu to figure out what the hell he was going to report on about tonight.

As Hidan made his way back into their bedroom, done with his Jashinist prayers, Kakuzu had made-up four different scenarios as to why he needed the mercenaries killed off when Hidan spoke up “hey, there's a cheap courier service downstairs in the lobby. I sent words about tonight to our shady leaders.”

Any sleepiness that had crept into Kakuzu's body had suddenly fled and he was now wide awake.

“You. Did. What?” he muttered.

“Calm the fuck down, you've been pissy enough for tonight! And you should fucking thank me, you're off the hook because I fucking took care of this shit.” Hidan doesn't really care about being kicked out of the Akatsuki or punished, what the hell could they do to him anyways? Kakuzu, on the other hand, seems to actually tolerate or even enjoy being part of this organization. Mostly for the extra protection allowing him to pursue his bounty hunting and somehow having structure to his life.

“Look, you fucking killed off your last four partners and I've heard that the leaders aren't pleased with that shit. And ya know, maybe it is five-strikes-you're-out for this too. Sooo, I told them that I was the one who went wild and slaughtered everyone. You're fucking welcome.”

Kakuzu was feeling relieved and surprised that Hidan would take the fall for this. A small nod and a sober _thank you_ was Kakuzu’s only reply.

They remained silent but both of them understood in their own way that a small step resembling mutual respect had just been taken right there. After all, being partners meant they had each other's backs even if they were at each other’s throats.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
